Blueberry Muffins and Caffeine
by xxmentalistxxspooks
Summary: A short fic that was a challenge from my dear friend mstormw :  It's not got much to do with the actual existing plot of this series...but hey-give it a go please!


**Disclaimer: Nope, I'm sorry I have nothing to do with that IMMENSE show which I literally had an argument about with a guy in history- IT _IS _AMAZING!**

**This fic is a challenge set by mstormw…to try and write a fic this very evening that is actually worthy of publishing ;) So, I have tried very hard…this is what I came up with. The events of this fic have no correlation to anything going on in the series at the moment…it's only slightly based on it! And the caffeine is influenced not only by Lisbon but also by a certain someone who goes CRAZY with the slightest bit of coffee (naming no names, i.e. mstormw) **

**Anyways…after the longest A/N ever, here is the story:**

****Blueberry Muffins and Caffeine****

It was early one cold winter's morning as Lisbon sat behind her desk slowly making her way through the mountain of paperwork that had made its way onto her desk. She was grateful Jane closed her cases, but he could be a bit nicer once in a while and change his methods. After all, even the great Teresa Lisbon likes a good night's sleep once in a while.

She finished at last and slammed her pen down-a mark of accomplishment and sat back in her chair and closed her eyes. She had at least half an hour before a blonde-haired annoyance entered her life again and she wanted to make the most of. Like that would happen.

Lisbon had nearly wandered all the way into the land of nod, when that annoyance called her name,

"_Lisbon" _He whined, sounding much like a child. She opened her eyes as he poked his head into her office

"What?" she asked groggily

"Well," he came in and perched on her desk, "I was gonna moan about a craving I've got at the moment, but I think your need is worse than mine." Lisbon rubbed her eyes,

"Jane it is way too early for riddles, what the hell are you going on about man?"

"See!" He jumped up gleefully "point proven!"

She slammed her head on the desk to show him just how unclear he was being "sort out your sentence structure and word choices Jane!" came the muffled voice

"Sorry dear, I was trying to say that you need caffeine. And fast"

She raised her head "Yes. Yes I do."

"Brilliant" He dragged her up and pulled on her coat "We'll go and fulfil both of our needs"

"But there's a coffee machine in the kitchenette you idiot" she scolded

"Ah yes-but the CBI is incapable of providing me with fresh blueberry muffins." She opened her mouth to respond, and Jane answered her question before she even asked it, "Yes, I checked." she closed her mouth and then opened it again, "And yes they have to be fresh" he interupted

* * *

><p>An hour later, work forgotten, Lisbon and Jane strolled through the park-each with a Styrofoam cup in one hand, and a blueberry muffin in the other. The air was crisp and clean but slightly chilly causing Lisbon to finish her coffee rather quickly-Jane coming in a close second with his tea. They ate their muffins, chatting and laughing together. For the first time in a while they both felt truly at peace.<p>

It was only after an old lady had smiled softly in their direction that they realised how much like a couple they looked. Lisbon looked down at her feet and began to edge away from him.

"No you don't" Jane remarked, and grabbed her hand

She looked surprised, but didn't pull away and they walked like that for a while.

"I'm cold" Jane complained after a few more laughs

"Yeah, me too. I always find my nose is coldest for some weird reason" Lisbon replied and chuckled. Jane stopped suddenly and she turned to face him

"What?" she asked "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" He whispered gently, leaning towards her "I just don't like to see you cold" And he kissed her nose gently "Better?" he asked, pulling back only slightly.

"Much" she whispered, and wrapped her arms round his neck. "But I'm still a little cold"

So he kissed her once more. And then once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so that is the end of that :) What are your thoughts? Feelings? Let me know please-I do love a good review!<strong>

**Hugs and cupcakes to everyone who reads this- but double chocolate muffins for those who review as well!**

**Love you all, xxmentalistxxspooksxx**


End file.
